Talk:Locust Horde/Archive 1
Origins I added a section about the origins of the Locust, put together primarily from pieces of information in the game, but JacktheBlack removed it due to it going too far into speculation; can somebody else with a different view on it please edit this and re-enter it: - The Origins of the Locust are never quite explained. From Clues picked up through the games and interviews with the games' designers we know that the Locust were known about before E-Day, but not much. They were a boogeyman, a horror used to scare children to sleep or to be good. In Gears of War 2 it is revealed that during the pendulum wars the COG created 'the genetic bridge to the future'; he sires. A group of severely twisted humans, but possible proto-locust or a mix of human and locust genes. It is possible that the locust were the result of the humans project. This would explain why the 'patients' were taken to Mount Kadar (the Locust stronghold); they became the Locust and made it their stronghold. - An alternate theory is stated by Ben Carmine, that the Locust came from a neighbouring planet (or one of it's moons) and feed off immulsion. However, since we know that they feed off rockworms and human flesh this is unlikely. - The answer will probably be explained in the third game. I think I can back up everything in this with quotes from the games, the book and the designers themselves, but I'm not sure, so please can somebody else sift through it Piecemaker666 17:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Hope no Hard fellings Piecemaker666. I will try to rewrite what you wrote. But i will say this is the best speculation that i ever seen thou. And it is support by facts but it needs a rewrite.--Jack Black 17:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :thank you for correcting and replacing it Piecemaker666 18:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Locust Prisoners? Does anyone else wonder if the Lambent take prisoners from the Locust and forcibly inject them with imulsion to reimburse their troop count? If this is the case is it possible that their are alot more different kinds of Lambent than the 3 we've already seen?- Gearhead8-8 Sire Pants Did anyone elsenotice that the pants that the Sires wear are distinctly Locust? -Gearhead 8-8 Differnet Species I find it hard to beleive that everything in the Hollow is all one species with different hybrids. Granted, there are similarities. I can see a Corpser becoming a beast barge for several reasons. 1) They have several legs. 2) The beast barge is larger than a Corpser, so it might be older. But the cave bats being Drone like? I don't think so. Possibly young Kryll, but not Drone like. As for the Drones, Grenadiers, Therons, and Boomers, yes, I think they might be slight genetic relatives. I think Mryyah might be Ruth, or one of the other subjects at the New Hope Research Facility. Sires could be Wretch/human hybrids, but I don't think that all the Locust are just geneticly related. :I think you are almost certainly right; the Drones, Therons, Grenadiers (and maybe Boomers) are all the same species, they just take on different roles within the Locust Horde. Corpsers, Reavers, etc. are all beasts tamed by the Locust for their own use. In fact I seem to remember that I read somewhere that Brumaks are Apes genetically engineered by the Locust, so they would defiantly not be the same specie (I think it was in Destroyed Beauty). What went on at New Hope i'm not sure (although I beginning to worry that epic will pull a "humans created locust" on us, which would be rubbish). Them only problem is that there is no solid evidence of this, and thus all this talk is just speculation. Hopefully Gears 3 will expand on the matter. Until then it would probably be best to remove content that talk about the Locust being all one or many species from the content pages. --EightyOne (talk) 01:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Rewriting I was browsing through this Wiki and found that the grammar here is absolutely terrible, and that it isn't very well written at all. Not trying to step on any toes here, but I went through and corrected a majority of errors along with making it a bit more like a Wiki. I would spend more time, but it's getting late and I'd be here for quite a while, no offense. XXCrocmonXx 08:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 07:58, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The birth possibilities section is wrong on a part. It says that Berserkers and Myrrah are the only female locust. But for one the queen is a female and it is a fact that all locust are females though. So I think someone should somehow change that to make it make sense. And I have noticed the grammer problem also and I think that that is a big problem. Jagkid007 3:00, 8 December 2008 (Soul) Old Discussion Who put the Weapons List in there? Gears Fanatic 02:39, 22 February 2007 (UTC) That Was me, LocustHorde 02:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) *Hey Here's a thought maybe the Locust Horde were the original inhabinates of Sera and they got really P.O.ed when Humans came and started taking their Imulsion. User:WhiteKnight|WhiteKnight 22:42, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *No. In the gears universe earth dose not seem to exist. We always lived on Sera. Search Sera on gearspedia to find out. * I don't think so. Humans had no foreknowledge of the Locust prior to E-Day. I think they're all P.O.ed because of some totally abstract reason which'll be revealed in GOW 2 and 3. Like someone banged their mothers, I dunno. *I through the Locust were originaly peachful towards humans, and that possibly when the humans on Sera started drilling for imulsion the drills caused quacks, or hit their cities and the Locust though the humans were attacking them and that was why they attacked on E-day, as revenge or something like that. The Pendulum Wars was thought over imulsion and that was main reason the humans of Sera were so unprepared on E-day, I don't, but imulsion seems to be the main problem here. User:GearGernader|GearGernader * How do we know if the Locust are male or female? For all we know, they could be genderless and reproduce a la Lord of the Rings orcs---rip them right from the ground, or they reproduce asexually. Their voice seems male, but honestly, if you want to get specific, they could very well be genderless. Who here thinks or wonders if there is even more locust horde species still undiscoverd and creeping in the dark tunnels of the hollow? - even if there isn't, below this comment would anyone care to make up there own? If so, please do. * I was watching a gears of war 2 video from xbox live market place. it talked about the physics of the weapons of gears of war, and in the background you can see scenes from gears of war 2. and at one point, for a few brief seconds, i saw a locust creature that looked like a preditor, with dredlocks, and a long spear. could be some fast agile locust guard or something * Isn't That Skorge? Wel, It Wasn't All Me, I just added some of the weapons that wern't listed. Who put the weird stuff about Locust being transformed humans? No offense, but that's kinda retarded. User:Anno 'Rhculee|Anno 'Rhculee 01:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) That was me and loscust being humans while it seem odd it is a possbilty. Alpha-115 But it just doesn't make sense. There's not nearly enough evidence to prove it. Observe 22:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I think there's plenty. I'm not done with the campaign yet, but there's plenty of notes and hints that suggest that the Locust were humans that were exposed to something in the lab you go through in Gears 2. As soon as they mentioned the facility had been "declassified," that was what I expected to find out, and while they haven't yet outright said it, it seems to be the case. User:Trauts|Trauts Actually, the tunnels prove the Locust were there for long enough to build a massive city. They couldn't have been created so recently. 23:26, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Lambent Where did the idea come from that "the Lambent" are a mutated subspecies? Lambent just means it glows, not that it's their name >_< Lambent Brumak. And glowing and exploding are probably mutations, don't you think?Observe 23:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I would think that the lambent is just a label given to them by the locust because of the civil war raging on... or it could be that the folks at epic just thought they needed to throw in more guys aiming to murder us... **the lambent are mutations and the drones seen in laying around bleed Imulsion and the Lambent Wretchs explode and we all remember what happen to the Brumak in the end of GoW2. --Jack Black 02:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The Lambent alsoappears to have somewhat parasitic behavior, like the part where the one Lambent Drone was killed and bleed Imulsion ,the Imulsion then up the wall and into another group of Lambents. It also appears has the behavior of the venom parasite from Spider Man 3. --KRYPTON SPARTAN 10:11 PM, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I felt that the lambent needed to have more of a role in the game, like at the parts where they are shown, you should at least get to see them up close and alive , maybe even get to fight them. Also what really whould have been awsome was if in like the beginning of the game or maybe just a cutscene in act 4 they should have showed a war between the two and the lambent march up on Nexus and begin attacking it. That would have been the most kick-ass cutscene ever. Don't you agree? if so please comment beneath. --LocustHorde 03:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Berserkers after I read Apspho fields, Hoffman said that Berserkers are chained up and rape by Drones. --JacktheBlack 12:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Plot Spoilers Folks, PLEASE. Foolish me, I read this page describing the Locust Horde before beating the game, and thanks to two "illuminating" spoilers I now know of at least two NPCs that will die in the course of the plot. I'm sure there are those that savored the grisly demises, but save the saucy descriptions of death scenes for the message boards and leave them out of the wiki. As such, I edited the aforementioned plot spoilers out of the Riftworm, Nemacyst, and Torture Barge entries. Also cleared up a minor paradox in the Seeder entry. Original stated that it could only be killed by the Hammer of Dawn, but was also susceptible to other weaponry. indigenous creatures Okay we have all the animals that the locust used listed as Locust. I for one believe that only the Drones (boomers are bigger but dumber drones) and the female Drones are the Berserker. Are the true Locust Horde. All the other creatures like Wretches seem more like wild dogs then sentinel but they can stay under foot soldiers. But the reavers and corpers seem more like native lifeforms but the Brumak is created by the Locust from apes. So my solution relocate all the "aninmals" and make a new article for indigenous crates of the hollows. --Jack Black 19:40, 12 February 2009 (UTC) "Pet" Names what other names do you think the humans give locust? --KantusHighPriestSkorge Wretches = "Monkey-Dog" Reavers = i think something like "Squid-Horse" could be pleasurable, due to the fact the locust ride them like humans do with horses and how they have testicles like squids do. I dunno just a random guess. --KantusHighPreistSkorge :I'm assuming you made up the Reavers nickname. And on topic :*Wretches=Monkey-Dogs thing-Ben only said that :*Drones=Grubs just about every Gear calls them that :And thats all that I know of --Jack Black 02:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Technicaly Marcus also called the wretches "monkey-dog" when he asked what carmine called them and make another remark so ben wasn't the only one.--User:KantusHighPriestSkorge Well Dizzy calls the reavers buzzards. Locust Species/Variants Photos Can anyone get images of the different locust types and species from the main site of gears of war and put them as the new pictures for the species in this article and the seperate articles for the species? I think those images are a lot better than the ones we already have. And for some reason when I try and load the enemies page on the main website at home, it keeps showing up blank, but when im at school on the computers and search it, it shows up how it should but i can't search that because of the teachers and stuff. So please, if anyone could go onto gearsofwar.com and search the enemies page and see if the images/info on the enemies show up, then put them as the new images for the enemies on this wiki? Please and Thank you.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::Please sign your comments.--Jack Black 05:59, 27 March 2009 (UTC)